europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest 2016
|presenters = Kristína Peláková |opening = Kristína Peláková "Horehronie" (ESC 2010 Slovakian entry) |exsupervisor = Nikola Kuśić |host = RTVS |interval = John Clave "Come On" (EBSC 2017 Slovakian entry) | entries = 21 | debut = San Marino | return = | withdraw = Monaco Montenegro | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FFD700| tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2016 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Poland – "Też chcę być" |nex = |pre = }} The Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest 2016 was the 2nd edition of the Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest. It took place in Slovakia after their win in the 2015 edition with Jan Suzek and his song "Verím, že v ňom!". The contest consisted of a final on 19 November 2016. Twenty-one countries participated in the contest, with San Marino debuting and Monaco and Montenegro withdrawing. The winner of the contest was Poland with Agnieszka Mydłówska and her song "Też chcę być", meaning I also want to be. Participating countries Other countries Active BBU members * Monaco - TMC announced on 27 July 2016 that they will withdraw for the 2016 contest. * Montenegro - RTCG announced on 27 July 2016 that they will withdraw for the 2016 contest. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # – Josip Kursić (Bosnian representative in the 2015 contest) # – Anita Simoncini # – Julia Chmielarska # – Michal Stok (Czech representative in the 2015 contest, part of Voda je nový oheň!) # – Ula Ložar # – Mishela Rapo # – Josie Zec # – Emilija Đonin # – Roman Bomboš # – Niki Yiannouchu # – Lerika # – Gaia Cauchi # – Ovidiu Anton # – Gábor Gundel Takács # – Gabriela Yordanova # – Magdalena Aleksovska # – Chiara & Martina Scarpari # – Ben Camille # – Sophia Patsalides # – Adrian Sussche (Austrian representative in the 2015 contest) # – Fatih Altintop (Turkish representative in the 2015 contest) Commentators * – Andri Xhahu (TVSH, RTSH HD, RTSH Muzikë and Radio Tirana) * – Andi Knoll (ORF eins) * – Dejan Kukrić (BHT 1, BHT HD and BH Radio 1) * – Elena Rosberg and Georgi Kushvaliev (BNT 1 and BNT HD) * – Duško Ćurlić (HRT 1); Zlatko Turkalj Turki (HR 2) * – Melina Karageorgiou (RIK 1, RIK SAT, RIK HD and Trito Programma) * – Libor Bouček (ČT1) * – Marianne James and Stéphane Bern (France 2) * – Maria Kozakou and Giorgos Kapoutzidis (ERT1, ERT HD, ERT World, ERA 2) * – Gábor Gundel Takács (Duna) * – Filippo Solibello and Marco Ardemagni (Rai Radio 2); Flavio Insinna and Federico Russo (Rai 1) * – Karolina Petkovska (MRT 1) * – Arthur Caruana (TVM) * – Gloria Gorceag (Moldova 1, Radio Moldova, Radio Moldova Muzical and Radio Moldova Tineret) * – Artur Orzech (TVP 1 and TVP Polonia) * - Ovidiu Anton (ProTV) * – Lia Fiorio and Gigi Restivo (SMtv San Marino and Radio San Marino) * – Dragan Ilić & Duška Vučinić-Lučić|Duška Vučinić (RTS 1, RTS HD and RTS Sat) * – Andrej Hofer (RTV SLO2; Radio Val 202, Radio Maribor) * – Roman Bomboš (Jednotka, Rádio Slovensko, RTVS) * – Bülend Özveren (TRT 1) Non-participating countries * – Bernard Montiel and Églantine Eméyé (TMC Monte Carlo) * – Dražen Bauković and Tijana Mišković (TVCG 1 and TVCG SAT) * – José María Íñigo and Julia Varela (La 1) * – German: Sven Epiney (SRF 1); French: Jean-Marc Richard and Nicolas Tanner (RTS Deux); Italian: Clarissa Tami Clarissa Tami and Michele "Cerno" Carobbio (RSI La 1)